The Trials of Temptation
by Desdemona Kakalose
Summary: Kevin contemplates his new life, and the uncomfortable situation it's put him into... "Is it any wonder?" .one shot. Let's have some fun with bisexuality.


(Alternate title- Effing Hormones)  
-A Kevin/Ben fanfic-  
BeVin :D

Life had gotten weird for Kevin Levin.

On the one hand, there was a surprising warmth winding in and around his chest most days now--a pleasant change from the icy resolve that historically sufused his body. The last time he'd REALLY felt that, he'd been eleven years old and showing his new friend around the home base.

huh.

If he was honest, and he so rarely was, the feeling was similar to that of a drunkered who wanders into church for the first time.

Salvation.

And it was... interesting. Not _bad _... but...

On the other hand (and this is where things zero-ed in) he'd lost a lot of freedom. No more cursing, stealing, smoking (he knew they'd hate that) or sex.

And no profit either. You know, it's one thing to decide you'll change, but it's another entirely to hold to it when temptation rears it's ugly head.

Oh, he'd do it alright. Kevin keeps what few promises he makes, but it sure as hell wasn't going to be easy. People just don't _understand_ what it means to turn over a new leaf. It's not like flipping a switch. You think diets are hard? Try being Kevin right then.

And on the _third_ hand, let's get back to the sex issue.

Kevin had gotten used to getting laid. He had money and connections--and rugged charm, in his opinion-- so it was an easy matter to find someone (he really wasn't too picky) who'd screw him.

REALLY easy.

But now we come to the problem. Practically _living_ with the Tennisons was cutting _way_ into that.

Say... 100 percent in.

And to top off his self imposed dry spell, he had two _very_ hot people sitting in the car with him. Often not even ten minutes after waking from a terribly vivid dream. You know the ones.

The hilarious thing was: neither of them had a clue.

Damn, were they innocent.

It was particularly bad how he was looking at Ben--the mutant was almost _positive_ his new partner would not take kindly to being hit on by his _male_ former achenemy.

Although... his gay-dar was giving off suspicious strangled beeps, so it wasn't a lost cause just yet.

In any case, there were times he'd felt the car weaving and been forced to switch seats with Gwen. And if driving was bad, sitting in the passenger seat with nothing to distract him was _far_ worse.

Invariably, his eyes would wander to the nearest temptation. Namely Ben.

The younger boy had the sort of thin form he'd always prefered as much in his boys as his chicks, and perverted thoughts followed but seconds behind his roaming gaze. Thoughts like 'I bet he's tight'.

To say it was 'strange' would be an understatement.

The hero would get all huffy and ask what he was staring at. Kevin would mutter something ranging from none-of-your-beeswax to a downright insult and move his attention to Gwen.

Yeah... she was hot too. And the chances of getting her were _way_ higher (though in truth, the impossiblility of her cousin was what made him so appealing).

Nice boobs, very sexy legs. A little innocent, but that was attractive in a person.

As his thoughts deteriorated into sleep, wicked little ideas laid conquest to his mind. Fantasies of his once rival on his knees at Kevin's mercy, and that perfect little heroin whispering in his ear, flashed through his fading contiousness.

The reformed villain groaned, louder than he meant too, and felt Ben's eyes on him as he turned to the window. Legs crossed, he wondered which was worse--the hero thinking it was Gwen or himself Kevin groaned over.

It was a no-win situation.

Damn he was tired. The flashes were slipping into full dreams, the boy in his head pressed in behind him, the girl against his front. He could almost feel their fingers on his skin, the pressure of two bodies closing in.

This was really wrong.

Not because of the two themselves--he already knew he was interested, nothing surprising there--but because they were _in the car with him._

As he finally went under, sinking into that world of roaming fingers and hot breaths, one last thought occured to him:  
'This is probably gonna happen a lot now.'

And maybe if he asked _real_ nice, Kevin would let his new partner in on the secret. Wonder how he'd take it?

...So yeah, things had _Definatly_ gotten weird for Kevin Levin.

END

--

...8D

I love this pairing, and I worked real hard to make it believable. At least to me. I don't know about you guys.

The idea came to me when I was riding in MY car. This song came on the radio, 'Temptation' by the Tea Party, and it got me thinking. It's a really akward situation--I would know. I've been there. It was horrible.

So maybe he likes BOTH of them? I don't see why not, bisexuality is a valid choice in today's world.  
It would explain why he was so hesitant in that episode where Gwen wants them to go out. Maybe he was still deciding which one to pick?

That's my story, and I'm sticking with it. So... comments? Critique?


End file.
